ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Transformations/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Transformations - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Waoud:' Do you wish to gaze on the tapestry that fate has woven for you? I require less coin from adventurers for my divinations, considering their...uncertain employment. Waoud: The symbol of trials... Your fate lies behind the gate of nobility. You pay 1000 gil for the divination. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Transformations - Aht Urhgan Whitegate - Somewhere in the Imperial Ward |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'???:' Impossible. We only recently measured the subject's cobalt values. ???: The possibility for this cobalt spike was part of our original calculations. Raubahn: ... ???: But we never could have predicted that a subject progressing so smoothly would experience such rapid transformation... Raubahn: Mortal will is a fickle thing. This result is not surprising. ???: However, if the subject is discovered, there will be an Imperial inquiry. ???: Agreed. The army is not overly fond of the Immortals as it is. Raubahn: The army commanders are wise enough to know when to close their eyes for the good of the Empire, and the Empress. Raubahn: In any case... ???: ... Raubahn: The “subject” is far too dangerous an opponent for the average soldier. An entire division of soldiers, for that matter... ???: All the more reason to-- Raubahn: You will excuse me. Our solution has arrived. Leave this problem to the Immortals. Raubahn: A soulflayer in the early stages of development has been sighted in several sections of the undersea ruins. Raubahn: (Player). You are charged with the elimination of this threat. Raubahn: Do not underestimate this creature. Even at this stage of growth, it likely possesses a higher intellect and greater command of magic than you. Raubahn: This briefing is over. Now go! Luqrabah: Wasn't that one of the new recruits? Harjeel: I believe so. Can she withstand the truth...? Raubahn: We will soon find out. If she cannot survive this duty, then so be it. The weak will be destroyed. Luqrabah: An easy thing to say. Wathdeeh: We must consider the possibility for a third stage of development... Raubahn: A third stage? Raubahn: Hahaha... Who is responsible for this failure in the first place? Harjeel: ... Raubahn: When a problem arises, all you can do is talk in circles. Are you good for nothing more than empty debate? Raubahn: If you fear the truth will be revealed, all we need do is destroy it like the beast it is. Raubahn: Even should we experience transformations, we will not allow the Empress and the Empire to suffer for it. Raubahn: That has always been, and always will be, our only concern... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Transformations - Alzadaal Undersea Ruins |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Yasfel:' Magus armor does not enhance the magic of a blue mage. Yasfel: It brings you to the edge of the beast, and unshackles the power you are subconsciously repressing. Yasfel: Its one other property... Yasfel: ...is to suppress the physical “transformation” of the vessel. Yasfel: But do not rely on it to save you. Transformation is the fate of those who drown themselves in blue magic, and fail to control the power raging within. Yasfel: They lose the ability to maintain their form, and the mortal vessel is destroyed... Yasfel: What you have just witnessed could very possibly happen to any one of us. Yasfel: You seem perplexed. This is the way of the blue mage--the path you have chosen. Yasfel: You cannot undo your choice. Yasfel: Your evolution cannot be stopped. Yasfel: There is no going back. Yasfel: But do not forget: our desire is also our strength. Yasfel: Hunt down the beast and gorge your fill! Yasfel: Seize the power to forge your own destiny! Yasfel: Show me! Show me the will that allowed you to take my hand! Yasfel: The vessel changes shape to meet its needs. Call it evolution. Yasfel: But those who completely lose their mortal form are no better than monsters... Yasfel: How will you fare? Will you keep your mortal form until the end? Yasfel: Heh... Yasfel: No matter. You have faced the truth and taken the life of a colleague you never knew. Yasfel: Your actions do you credit. Yasfel: Now, perhaps, you will understand Raubahn...or should I say, Waoud? Yasfel: Now you may understand the meaning behind his questions... Yasfel: You have earned your reward.